Hannah Baker
Hannah Baker the central titular tragic protagonist in the novel series Thirteen Reasons Why and the TV-show 13 Reasons Why. She makes her appearances for the first and second seasons, with a fading disclosure at the end of the Season. She is portrayed by Katherine Langford in the Netflix 13 Reasons Why Films Series. Hannah's adaptation through the Netflix Film had overall changed her into an Anti-Hero and a possible Antagonist Hero due to the indicting accusations of possibly made past actions of her set against menacing against Sarah and possible others, as well as smoking marijuana/pot, and so on with all of the revealed. In the second season, Hannah Baker shows up into Clay's mind as a figuratively represented affronted grievance that Clay holds in throughout the episodes of the second season. History Hannah had a history of being bullied from a previous school and the final High School she would go to. Before her downfall, she made plenty of friends that would eventually become her enemies quickly. Before the suicide, she had dealt with a lot of things and eventually made a few tapes talking about her history. The Tapes Justin Foley for Tape 1 took pictures of Hannah Baker and by proxy due to Bryce Walker sent out online. And on 9 for not being able to stop Bryce Walker for Jessica Davis' rape Jessica Davis for Tape 2 accuses Hannah Baker for being the reason to Alex Standall breaking up with Jessica, calling her a slut and slapping Hannah at the end. Alex Standall for Tape 3 claimed that Hannah's rear-end was the best ones of the School, in spite of the reason that Jessica Davis would refuse to have sex with him. Tyler Down for Tape 4 stalked and took pictures of Hannah Baker and Courtney spreading everywhere. Courtney Crimson for Tape 5 kissed Hannah and said that Hannah was the one that kissed her first. Marcus Cole for Tape 6 touched Hannah Baker on a date for a bet to see of she was "easy" Zach Demsey for Tape 7 stole Hannah Baker's positive notes. Ryan Shaver for Tape 8 stole Hannah's journal/diary and published her notes into a School Newspaper humilating her. Sheri Holland for Tape 9 abandoned Hannah and refused to call for any help after hitting a stop sign that killed another student avoiding to accept to take responsibility to their own actions. Clay Jenson for Tape 11 left Hannah at her request after a kiss. Bryce Walker for Tape 12 raped Hannah Baker in a hot tub, having a confessional tape regarding him admitting to raping Hannah Baker on Tape 14. Kevin Porter for Tape 13 refused to help Hannah Baker with her aftermath of being raped by Bryce Walker and told her to "move on". Personality She is astute and well-going with her sarcastic derisive comical aspect. She has been shown to have some high self-esteem and likes to meet people and have new friends. She has a lack of ability to understand the intent of others, "horrible taste in guys" (mentioned by Kat). She is overall written as a melodramatic edgy teenage girl who keeps a lot of things to herself until being kept into tapes that she made writing out and verbalizing her perspective about her friends and blaming them for the reason for her own enacted suicide. Gallery Category:Image Needed